Ziggy Cardon
has won the first ever AWESOME award, given out by John Macbatten }}Ziggy Cardon is a Belgium pirate who's born on Valentinesday 1728. He's son of the pirate Captain Jimmy Cardon. Before he became pirate he use to sail for the Dutch East India Company (VOC), Until the ship he was on was sunk by a Spanish fleet. He owns now 3 ships: The Blue Phoenix, Black Banshee and his beloved flagship The Black Cobra. Biography Early Life Ziggy Cardon was born in Belgium on Valentinesday 1728. Before he became a pirate he worked as a Bartender in a restaurant in the historical city of Tongeren. But his dream was to sail the seas and explore the world. He travelled a lot to Holland, where he became a fisherman in a fishersvillage called Volendam. But he wanted to see more from the seas then just Lake Yssel. So on one day he went to Zealand and he signed up for joining the VOC. Since then he worked for the VOC and he was be able to sail on a VOC ship. 4 years he sailed under the VOC until the ship on which he was crew was attacked by a Spanish fleet and sunk off coast of Jamaica. He and 3 other crewmembers survived, but were put in prison on Rambleshack by the Spanish. In that prison he met Jack Sparrow who helped him to escape from prison, he escaped together with the 3 other surviving crewmembers, Stormhound Henri, James Darkbones and Jason Brawlroberts. afther escaping prison and Jolly Roger they all decided to become pirate, and Ziggy became leader of the surviving crew and Stormhound Henri became his first mate. Ziggy got also his first ship, a light sloop called the Blue Phoenix, and when he got awey from Port Royal and arrived in Tortuga, he become member of Matt's Militia Co., also around that time he soon bought a new ship, a light galleon called the Black Banshee and he got the Sword Of Triton. Mutiny Afther 2 weeks of being the leader of the the crew survivels, began jealousy to start with the first mate Stormhound. Because Ziggy was their leader and he was mutch stronger then Stormhound, so he was planning mutiny together with the 2 other crewmembers. It was very early in the Caribbean, and the Caribbean sea was almost empty, so quiet it was. Ziggy was onboard his ship the Banshee together with his 3 crewmembers. His ship the phoenix already shunk a few minutes before, and the first mate Stormhound asked Ziggy is he could steer the ship, Ziggy said ok and let him steer, but Stormhound went with the light Galleon to an Navy Vanguard, but no one but ZIggy was fighting back, so his ship sunk. Then when they are back in Tortuga says James that we go sailing with his ship, and without repairing his 2 ships, Ziggy went onboard. But James didn't want to sink ships like he said. No they sailed to Rumrunners island and made port, but then they went all awey and left Ziggy on that island, alone, without Ship or Teleport Totem, on a quiet sea. Ziggy had to wait a long time before a public ship passed by. But when one passed by, he went onboard and asked is they would put him to land, they did and mad port at Padres Del Fuego. Ziggy let his 2 ships repair by the shipwright. And the 3 mutineers, no one ever saw them again, they were probaly attacked by Jolly Roger and died a horrible death... Privateering While Ziggy Cardon is making progress in his pirate career, he discovers something. He already saw sometimes Spanish ship sailing by, but now he had discovered that there's a war between t he French and the Spanish in Caribbean. Afther this discovery he sailed immediately to Ile d'Etable de Porc. He signed up as a privateer in service of the French because he will have his revenge against the Spanish who shunk the VOC ship he was on. Captain without a crew After som e point in his pirate carreer became Ziggy Lonely. He never had it easy as a pirate. First, after being pirate for only 2 weeks his first crew of friends that he had a long time before he became pirate started a mutiny against him and marooned him on Rumrunners island. But soon after that the 3 mutineers were attacked by Jolly Roger himself and they were killed. Ziggy was a long time in Matt's Militia Co. in which he liked to be but he left to start his own guild called "Ziggy's Loyal Man" but the guild is still on his first stage and holds only 25 pirates which are still beginning pirates who are not often available. So he needed to trust on his best friend and loyal officer and gunner David Scurvygull. he liked to go on adventure together with him, he helped him everytime en been on almost every adventure of Ziggy, but now his most trusted crewmember is missing. disapeared without a trace. probely he's kidnapped by the EITC who are now holding him imprisoned on some secret location. Ziggy would like to have his good friend back on his side but he have no idea where to start searching and he became desperated. and his compass can't help cause lately he don't know what he wants, he want to free the Pearl but not without his most loyal crewmember. He want to find the cursed and legendary blades of El Patron but for doing that he need a righthand to help him. He want to save his best friend but he don't have any clue. He's in a hard love situating with a girl from his past which he still loves. He just can't chose between quests. so because his compass does not show what he wants most, and he doesn't wanna do anything without his friend, he's now only training his skills and making potions or working in the faithfull bride and telling his story to people who wanna listen. hoping for the return of his friend. But there might be more friends of Ziggy out there which became pirate who soon gonna cross his path... Adventures and Travels Ziggy Cardon his purpose now is to free the Black Pearl from the Navy, because besides his own ship the Cobra, is the Pearl his favorite ship because she stand for nothing less than freedom, cause that's what the Black Pearl is, Freedom. and now she's captured that freedom from all pirates is gone. Ziggy Cardon also likes travelling and visit just randon island, to sometimes just swim in the nice warm Caribbean waters. He also likes to go on treasure hunt to find beautiful valuables. Ghost hunt He likes to hunt the red ghost on Raven's Cove, he still remember the first time on Raven's Cove... he saw a red light, it came closer and it said "are you a ghost?" Ziggy was trying to say "No, are you?", and when he said it, the ghost came and in an eye blink he was knocked out. Davy Jones Locker Ziggy Cardon was also been trapped into Davy Jones Locker, when his ship shunk during privateering, his ship was lying there on a desert of sand. But he had an idea by doing an up is down, so the ship would turn and he could escape from the locker. Queen Anne's revenge Fight It was very early in the Caribbean sea, it was very quiet, there wasn't even a single soul in Tortuga. and Captain Ziggy Cardon went sailing with his beloved Cobra, when he saw the Queen Anne's Revenge, not a single pirate ship on the horizon, so the temptation became to strong, so he went afther the Revenge, with not a single man on his ship. he had to dock 7 times to repair and i took 42 minutes to shink her, but off coast of Ile d'Etable De Porc she sunk. But the Cobra didn't even have to board her, she just shunk, without another pirate or pirateship helped him. Raven's Cove Quest Afther almost completing his quest for saving the Black Pearl, Ziggy got's another quest, Jack tells him about a rumblockade near Raven's Cove, and about a Lost Legendary Sword of one called El Patron. Will Ziggy reveal the secrets of the scary place called Raven's Cove, a place that's according to him carries a story, a Big Story... The Journey: It w as evening when Ziggy travel ed to Raven's Cove. And the trip to Raven's Cove didn't go that well, cause Ziggy was attacted and chased by a ship. Not a Navy ship or an EITC, not even a ship from Jolly Roger, no. The Queen Anne's Revenge chased Ziggy's beloved Cobra himself. but Ziggy was faster and sailed with the Revenge behind her to Raven's Cove. The wind was on his side so Ziggy robbed the adventage of the Revenge, and escaped from this legendary and deadly ship. And arrived at the Cove free and save, with only a bit damage on the hull of his beloved Cobra. Raven's Cove: When he arrived he went to the only surviver on the island, a poor soul called Crazy Ned. He told him some things about the island and what happend to him and that he hold the keys to the mines wich holds the Legendary Blades of El Patron. But to get those Ziggy first needed to help the 5 good ghost on the island by doing some quest for him. So far he completed already for 2 ghost the quest. Because he was a fisherman in his early life, it wad easy to catch 12 tuna's but he also caught a Legendary Fish called Speedy Lou. His first legendary Fish he caught. The other quest he finished was playing undead poker, but with some tips from his father who's a well known pokerplayer in Tortuga, he succeeded. When he was training his voodoo staff skills in kingshead to get ready to face El Patron later. he found a special sword that was dropped by one of the soldiers, it was a Sacred Sword, Ziggy's first famed weapon. This might be a good start for getting the weapons of El Patron. American Adventures - Ziggy Cardon and The Golden City Captain Ziggy Cardon Is Back You might haven't seen him for 15 days in the Caribbean, well that's because he was on an adventure in North America, here's the story. Chapter One: Arrivel At The West Coast Ziggy Arrives in a small Spanish Colony called Los Angeles. The town is actually very small but the Spanish says it has a lot of potential to become a huge colony. It’s unlikely to find an adventure in this small Spanish town thinks Ziggy, but in a small dock he meet a fisherman called Pablo Rodriquez, and he asked Ziggy to a trip on sea to show him the area and the lots of animals the West Coast have to offer, on their trip the see huge Blue whales and a lot of Grey Whales, Pablo says ‘this is one of the few spots to see whales because everywhere else whale hunters hunt them down, but because this area is still unknown aren’t here any Whale Hunters.” They also see some wild Sea Lions and lots of Dolphins and Sea Birds. And during the fishing they catch some Mola Mola’s . When they where sailing back to the coast Pablo told Ziggy about a legend of a gold city of Montalvo. And Ziggy became interested, and he asked more about the city. So Pablo started to tell the story… “There is a story, of a city of gold from the Uto-Aztecs; the builder of the city was called Montalvo. Montalvo saw himself as the most powerfull emperor in the world, so he build 3 Cities, not build out of stone, but gold. He wanted his cities to be as great and wonderful as himself. But after some point he saw himself even bigger as the Gods, so they destroyed the 2nd and 3th city, Montalvo himself was cursed and his spirit was put in a golden skull, hidden underneath the Sun Temple of his biggest and only remaining golden city. But the city went lost when the Gods Tried to destroy it, the city was too big, and Montalvo put some black magic over the city so it would defend and prevent it from being destroyed, so the city disappeared. Along with all treasures, magical weapons and secrets. A few people tried to search for the cities, but nobody found them, or didn’t return from their journey. Hernan Cortes had send a few conquistadores to find the cities, the troop was lead by Humberto Diaz, also a famous conquistador who disappeared in the Caribbean along with his lost weapons, the legend says his ghost hunt some island in the Caribbean, But he returned from the golden city, he saw it, but he told it was guarded, by undead Indians, zombies, Cursed Indians and a few fearsome monsters, only Humberto and one of his crewmen called Foulberto Smasho returned. Humberto Diaz is one of the only who saw the city and returned, you might have heard of him” Ziggy interrupts “yeah I know him, I’ve seen the island a few times, it’s called Raven’s Cove. But do you know where that city is?” Pablo “Ha, nobody knows where it is, that’s why they call it an LOST city, hahaha” Ziggy “and you have no idea where it could be?” Pablo “Do I look like I have been to the city, I’m a fisherman, if I know where it was, I would probably be king, But there’s an man more North East wards that lives next to the Colorado River that says he know where it is, If he is telling the truth? I don’t know” Ziggy “But we can ask it can we? You know the way to that man?” Pablo “I would like to guide you to him, Ever been to the Gran Canyon?” So they grab 3 horses and ride to the North East to the man in the Gran Canyon. Crew Stormhound Henri Status : Dead (Killed by Jolly Roger after mutiny) Was Ziggy's former first mate who started the mutiny against him. Stormhound was one of the four survivers of the sunken VOC ship. He was Ziggy best friend and most trusted crew member, they worked together on a VOC ship until it was sunk by a Spanish fleet. 2 weeks afther Ziggy became their leader, he started to become jealous and he started a mutiny agains Ziggy and marooned him on Rumrunners island of which Ziggy could escape. The fait of Stormhound is uncertain. Nobody saw them afther again the mutiny, they where prossibly attacked and killed by Jolly Roger afther the mutiny. The fait every mutineer deserves... James Darkbones Status: Dead (Killed by Jolly Roger after mutiny) Was Ziggy's former quartermaster, who also took part in the mutiny against him. He was a very good friend af Ziggy and a loyal crewmember before the mutiny. He was also one of the four survivels of the sunken VOC ship. He helped Ziggy alot during his adventures and was very loyal to him but Stormhound got him s o far to take part in the mutiny. His fait aftherwards is uncertain, but he is possibly killed by Jolly Roger Jason Brawlroberts Status: Dead (Killed by Jolly Roger after mutiny) he was a former crewmember of Ziggy who also survived the attack of The Spanish fleet on a VOC ship. There not mutch know about him but we know that he was the right hand of Stormhound Henri. He probely became Stormhounds first mate afther the mutiny but he possibly died during an attack of Jolly Roger. David Scurvygull Status: Alive is a currently crewmember of Ziggy. He's gunner onboard Ziggy's ships and a good personal friend of Ziggy. They go ofther on adventure together, David is a bit clumsy but he's on the way to become a fine pirate thanks to the help of Ziggy. He's already a very good cannoneer. Currently is David the most loyal and closest friend and crewmember of Ziggy. He was also the first member in Ziggy's guild "Ziggy's loyal man'" of which he was named officer instantly. Captain Jimmy Cardon Stat us: Alive He's not really a crewmember of Ziggy, but he's nobody less then Ziggy's own father. He was before he became pirate just a sales man on a merchant vessel. But he became Pirate aftherwards. He's an old pirate and can mostly be found in Tortuga, he has 2 ships but he mostly just stay on land in Tortuga. His hobby's are fishing, repairing ships and he's know as a pokerstar, cause he is a very famouse poker player, he almost doesn't do anything else. His weapons are The Sword Of Triton and a Haymaker. He also likes alcoholic drinks and mostly afther the pokermatches are done he's drunk. He also likes music alot and he's good friends with Captain Edward Teague Sparrow, the father of Jack Sparrow. if you're searching for this old pirate, you can mostly find in Tortuga somewhere in a bar playing poker or drinking. If not, than you can find him fishing on a fishing boat or on Tortuga dock or repairing ships at Tortuga's shipwright of on one of his 2 ships, and if you still can't find him it's because his sleeping or somewhere on the secret hideout of Captain Edward Teague Sparrow... Facks of Ziggy Cardon Ziggy loves swordfighting, his favorite and most used weapon s are also swords. He like to help lower level pirates to help them to become beter pi rates, because he can remember that it's a hard life in the Caribbean and only the strongest will survive. He was a long time in Matt's Militia Co. but he started afther a while his own guild called Ziggy's Loyal Man'. It's also known that Ziggy like the company of women and he go often together with a woman on adventure. He wears often a discuis e during spying or attacking the Navy. Ziggy can often be found in the bars Rowdy Rooster and The Faithfull Bride as a bartender. Ziggy's home port is Tortuga, just like many others of pirates. And Ziggy Likes to collect hat's and wears then for diffrent ocassions, he mostly wears his tricorne, but during privateering or spying on the Navy he wears his admiral hat, during victory he wears his Barbossa hat, and during some land battles he wears his Spanish helmet. Guild Introducion Ziggy is guildmaster of his own guild called "Ziggy's Loyal Man". The guild is still young and at his first stages, but it's a pleasant, helpfull and nice guild. Ziggy's Officers are mostly also his best and personal friends (accept for some who just are very helpfull for the guild). the guild have now only low level pirates, but Ziggy want to make it a big and great guild that help the new member to become legendary pirates, and that help legendary pirates on their adventures. when the guild is bigger their will be party's and meetings, in the guildhouse that Ziggy owns on the beach of Tortuga in Battama called "The Cardon Cottage". the guild is more like a big crew then a Company, more like a big family. that's the sfeer we want. that everyone is nice to each other, and help each other and that we have fun times together. so we want the guild to grow, something that's happening now, the guild starts to grow slowly to a bigger guild and hopely to a Great Guild. Location well the guild don't have acc ualy a location, it's just everywhere. you can meet members in every ocean. Even, Ziggy Cardon can be met in mostly every ocean. But mostly in Abassa, Andaba and Battama. The only fixed location is the Guildhouse "The Cardon's Cottage" It's located in Antik, Battama, Exuma, Fragilles, Guines, Hassigos and Kokojillo. on the small beach of Tortuga next to "Bonita's Tattoo Parlor" (BUT ONLY IN ANTIK, BATTAMA, EXUMA, FRAGILLES,GUINES, HASSIGOS AND KOKOJILLO). In the near future when the guild reaches 50 or 75 members then their will be meetings and party's in this building. Rules yeah, their are rules. 1. Don't hurt each other; 2. On Ziggy's ship we respect the ship rules; 3. Don't be mean to each other and respect each other, every one is the same; 4. Don't trick any one with lies and be honest; 5. follow the Code; 6. helping is not obligated, but it would be nice to help other Pirates; 7 don't play boss or act like you're more then the rest, every one is equal. no matter which level you are. Flag Well the meaning of the flag is alot. it stands for alot of things. here is some explaination. Jack's Flag Well you can see left below the flag of Jack Sparrow, well that's because Ziggy serves under Jack Sparrow and sees him as a role model. Ziggy will always fight for Jack and do what ever he says. and also because the Sparrow next to the skull represent freedom. and that's what it's all about when you're a pirate, Freedom. Cat's Head Well on the right you can see a cat's hat, that an immage of Ziggy's cat called Marley. it's on the flag because Ziggy loves animals, he owns a lot of pets including but not limeted to: 2 donkeys, 2 geese, 1 green iguana, 1 leopard gecko, but he mostly love his own cat Marley which is very much like him. And which gives him his strenght to survive the Caribbean. Background and Colours well the background print is accualy the Belgium flag, the country of which Ziggy is from, it's located in Europe and lies between French, Holland, and Germany. The circle in the middle is blue because it's Ziggy favourite colour and it reminds him on the sea. Becoming A Member? In ye pirate head you're be thinking, hey that's looks a nice guild, Ziggy looks me a fun guy, i wanna serve Captain Ziggy Cardon and fight for Sparrow, i wanna have some crazy party's and fun meeting in the guildhouse, i wanna help Ziggy expand his beloved guild. Well that's possible the guild is on the moment still in it's first stages so their aren't much members yet, but we grow every day, and we're looking for more members. so how to join? Invitation most members are invited by Ziggy Cardon himself or by his many veterans. so if Ziggy sees a beginning pirate without a guild he just invites them so they have the adventages of being in a guild. Encounter Well if you're walking through the streets of Port Royal, getting wasted in Tortuga, slaying soldiers on Kingshead, or fighting for you're life undead on Cutthrout, and you see Ziggy, just whisper to him of ask it out loud to join his guild, he would like to add you to the guild, or if you see a member, just ask if they can add you, if not, ask them if they wanna ask on the guildchat if Ziigy, officers or veterans are on, so they can come and add you to the guild. Hire Sometimes, on a few occasions, Ziggy is hireing people to his guild, then he goes to a certain spot together with his high officers to hire people, mostly on Docks or taverns. Asking Didn't have any luck with one of the previous ones? Well, just ask then in a comment on this page, we'll make an arrangement, and meet at a certain place an a certain time. and then you can join the guild. House Ziggy has a house in Tortuga called "The Cardon's Cottage. he, his dad and Ziggy's best friends can be found there often. Tough it's his house he mostly spent his life on one of his ships or during his adventures. Ziggy's guild might give meetings and party's in his house when the guild is bigger. His house is located on the small beach of Tortuga next to "Bonita's Tattoo Parlor" ONLY in Antik, Battama, Exuma, Fragilles, Guines, Hassigos and Kokojillo. Ships Currently Ziggy owns 3 ships. The Blue Phoenix This was Ziggy's very first ship that he still owns, it's a small sloop that he mostly uses to sail to small wild islands very fast. The Storm Banshee This is Ziggy's War Galleon, he upgrade it 2 times, first it was a Light Galleon, then a Galleon and now a War Galleon. he use this ship often and before he had his flagship this was his favorite ship. The Black Cobra This is Ziggy's favorite ship and also his flagship. His beloved Cobra is a Frigate that he use the most, he bought it as a frigate but when he has the money he's gonna uprade it to a War Frigate. The Cobra has been on a lot of adventures together with it's captain. Ship rules Ziggy has a few rules for the sailors who are aboard his ship. Rule 1: No one can steer the ship without the premission of Captain Ziggy Cardon himself accept his guild officers . Rule 2: Only Repairing when Capt ain Ziggy Cardon says so, or when the ship's hull is burning and it's heavily damaged. If not, then you bring Ziggy in a disadventage. cause he alweys repairs his ships at a shipwright, and when the damage is repaired but the hull is still broken, he can't repair his ship. (Does not count during privateering) Rule 3: Don't shoot with your cannons like a fool at randon ships. only on ship that we're attacking, heading to, or in the adventage to attack us. Cause if we're headin' to a ship and you shoot like a fool on randon ships, they will all attack us with as result sink to Davy Jones Locker. (does not count during privateering) Rule 4: No fool language on my ships, we don't fight with each other or insult other pirates on the ship. That's against the Pirate Code and the ship rules. If you do, you'll have to walk the plank and leave the ship, if you're in the could, then we ban you immediately. Every one aboard my ship is equal. Rule 5: Don't play boss aboard my ship s. Only Captain Ziggy Cardon or his officers can play boss. veterans, crew/guildmembers or sailors aboard his ship don't have the right to play boss. If you do this will be seen as mutiny or being rude agains your captain. No matter which level you are. Rule 6: If the Captain gives an order, TAKE THE ORDER! Skills Ziggy his most trained skill is swordfighting, his a great sword fighter even before he became pirate and even before he joined the VOC. Another well trained skill of Ziggy is sailing, he's a great captain and sailor, who owns a special tactic when he attacks a ship. Weapons Ziggy owns a few weapons, in his weapon belt he wears alweys a Sword, Pistol or Repeater, Bayonet, and a randon weapon like Voodoo Doll, Dagger, Throwing knives or Grenades. He likes to collect swords and that's why the most weapons he owns are swords. Swords Ziggy's favorite weapons are swords, especially broadswords. Sword Of Triton - Broadsword Shark Blade - Cutlass Pirate Blade - Cutlass Tempered Broadsword - Broadsword (Previous used) Ornate Broadsword - Broadsword (Now in use) Sacred Cutlass - Famed Cutlass (First famed weapon) Masterwork Sabre - Famed Sabre Firearms Haymaker Pistol - Pistol Baboon Repeater - Repeater Pistol (Now in use) Swashbuckler's Bayonet - Bayonet (Now in use) Scattergun - Blunderbuss (Now in use) Buccaneers Bajonet - Bajonet (Not yet used) Daggers & Throwing Knives Black Fang Knives - Throwing Knives (Now in use) Deal Breaker Dagger - Dagger (Now in use) Dagger Of The Sun Idol - Dagger (Not yet used) Buccaneers Dagger - Dagger (Not yet used) Voodoo Dolls & Staffs Warding Doll - Mojo Doll (Now in use) Harrow Staff - Voodoo Staff (Now in use) Category:Pirates